Dangerous Games
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: Toris is hesitant at first but he somehow gets talked into playing Russian Roulette with Poland and Russia, but things go terribly wrong.  Based on an rp on facebook


"NO WAAAAAAY!" Toris nearly screamed out waving his hands and shaking his head. "I-It's far to d-dangerous!"

"Plaaaay~ It's the most family friendly game." Ivan said with a rather creepy grin.

"No!" he cried once more continuing to shake his head. He didn't like this idea in the bit. The Lithuanian knew all to well how dangerous this game really was.

"I totally think we should play!" Feliks chimed.

Toris's eyes widened. "What! Poland are you crazy? What if you g-get hurt?"

Ivan watched the two of them with a smile.

"It's just a game, Liet, jeez! It's not like it's gonna kill us or anything!" Feliks laughed.

Yeah right...if only he really knew what the game WAS! Or did he not know how to play Russian Roulette.

"Feliks do you even know HOW or to play Russian Roulette or WHAT it is?" Liet asked.

"Well, it looks fun! So lets do it!" the blonde said again.

"Feliks listen to me..." he said grasping onto his shoulder. He was gonna try to explain this as best he could. "Russian Roulette is dangerous! There is a bullet in there! You have to spin the barrel and put to your head and pull the trigger! If it clicks and nothing happens you have to pass it on to the next person and then they do the same thing. Basically it goes on until someone gets the bullet to the head! What if you end up getting the one with the bullet! You'll die!" he cried. He really didn't want to see his dearest love get shot in the head. It was to painful to even think about.

Feliks yelped from being shaken by Toris. "...That sounds fun, though! I wanna play!"

Toris facepalmed. He _REALLY _didn't get it. Did he?

"C'mon, Liet! Please play with me?" Poland begged.

"B-But Feliks... it's d-dangerous!" Toris whimpered.

"But it looks fun! And it says you should play with a friend!" Feliks pointed out.

"Feliks! There is a bullet in that gun...it could kill you if it goes through your head!"

"So?"

Toris remained silent just staring at him with saddened eyes.

"What? Lieeeeet! Just tell me what's wrong and play with me!"

There seemed to be noooooo way to be talked out of this was there? Besides there was no arguing with Feliks cause he could never win against him.

"...Fine...I'll play..." he said lowly.

Feliks giggled and hugged him.

"YES!"

Russia hummed as the three of them sat around the table. How they had ended up in this position, was a bit unclear. What was clear, however, was that there were two empty bottles of vodka on the table and a revolver. "Who will go first, Feliks~?" He asked, grinning, reaching over to pick up the gun and spin the chamber.

"You, of course~" the blonde smirked, "'Cause, like, after all, it _is_ called Russian Roulette~"

That, and the fact that there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to see a bullet lodged in the Russian's skull. Now _that_ would be a fun game.

Russia giggled and agreed, spinning the chamber once more, and then putting the gun to his head. He pulled the trigger, and the gun clicked. The chamber was empty. He grinned cheerfully and set the gun back on the table. "Your turn, Toris~"

The Lithuanian sat quietly at the table with the other two, why they were having this meeting he had no idea and no idea how he even got talked into it. He didn't like the idea of Russian Roulette it was a scary thought knowing he had a 50/50 chance of being shot in the head.

"I dun think this is such a good idea!" he shivered.

He trembled more and watched as Russia picked up the gun and put it to his head. He couldn't watch he turned away, but hearing the click he turned back relieved. But now it was his turn. His face went pale. "M-Me?"

"Yes, you!" Feliks nodded, squirming in his seat. He was eager for Toris to go and get it over with, hopefully unharmed, and for it to be his turn. More so than that, however, he wanted it to be Ivan's turn again. None of them would die... Hopefully. They were all nations, so unless their people were shot as well, the Pole doubted they'd have to deal with more then a big mess and a hell of a headache.

The brunette stared at the gun for a moment before shakily reaching over and picking it up. He really didn't want to do this but there was no way out of it now. Hesitant at first, he reached up and spun the barrel lifting it up and pointing it to his head. The Lithuanian felt his body trembling from head to toe. He was scared. What if was the bullet that was to come out. His finger wrapped around the trigger. His emerald eyes clamped shut. As he slowly pulled the trigger. CLICK! Nothing.

He sighed with much relief. He was still alive. Toris placed the gun down in front of Poland. "Y-Your turn."

Oh, good. No blood had been shed yet. The last thing Poland wanted was to see his best friend slumped over, blood leaking from his temple without even having the satisfaction of seeing their enemy shot. That would've sucked big time.

"YES!" He laughed, grabbing the gun and spinning the barrel. His turn~! He'd show Ivan; not only Russians could win at Russian Roulette. Even if he didn't have the best luck, he was sure he could make it through this game unharmed. He pulled the trigger, a grin spreading across his face at the telltale click. Safe!

Russia pouted when he got passed the gun once more. Usually it didn't go more than two rounds without being shot...And he really would have liked to see Poland get shot, though not Toris. His little toy had to live or he wouldn't be any fun anymore.

He picked up the gun, spinning it a few times before bringing it to his head. He was expecting to be shot; but when he pulled the trigger, only a click was heard. With a bemused expression, he set the gun back down.

It was his turn again. Reaching down he picked up the revolver in his hand and spun the barrel. He looked at Ivan for a second, then back to Poland, then back down to the floor. Well it was now or never. The Lithuanian boy placed the gun to his head easing his finger up over the trigger. Again he began to shake. He had to get it over with. With a quick motion he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A loud shot came from the gun and blood splatter everywhere. He'd gotten the bullet right through his head. His green eyes were wide for a few seconds before they became extremely heavy, dark, and closed The gun slipped from his hand as he slumped back down into the couch limply his head pouring out fresh crimson blood.

"LIET!" His eyes widened, inhaling sharply as he watched the scene before him unfold. It was like a bad movie, playing out in slow motion as he viewed it. Suddenly, Feliks wasn't sure if he wanted to play anymore... O-oh... He turned and grabbed the bucket to the right of him, vomiting up everything in his stomach. L-Liet... He made to get up, to try and hope he was alive, but his knees seemed to be made of jelly, and he collapsed back into his chair.

"L-Liet..."

Russia's eyes widened as well, and he quickly moved to the brunette, shakily touching the wound, before his hand went to the male's neck, checking to see if he had a pulse, if there was any chance he had survived. "T-Toris..?" He murmured, holding the boy up, actually allowing a small tear to escape.

"H-he's a nation... He'll be okay." Feliks asked, voice anything but certain. Wh-what if he wasn't? He used the table to pull himself up as well, making his way to the brunet's side and clasping one of his hands in his own. The one neither of them wanted to die.

* * *

End of CH 1! What will happen next! Will Toris live...or will he die at the hands of his two dearest friends who talked him into playing the game in the first place? Wait and find out when Ch 2 comes out! Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
